


El tiempo sigue escapando

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando era niña, le parecía que el tiempo fuera el infinito que se escondía detrás el velo de su vida. Siempre esperaba algo, siempre esas nuevas que iban a ser mosaicos de la mujer que iba a ser.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	El tiempo sigue escapando

**El tiempo sigue escapando**

  1. _ Adiós_

Apoyada contra la jamba de la puerta, Narcissa observaba la habitación que había sido suya en la casa de sus padres. Ese lugar había vivido demasiada tristeza, y le parecía casi de ver aún las manchas invisibles de las lágrimas derramadas, siempre por las razones erradas.

Ya no le pertenecía esa vida, estaba consciente de su función y de lo que su destino le murmuraba en la oreja. Consciente que Cissy era muerta, dejando en su lugar una mujer que no había llegado consigo ninguna herencia del tiempo ya pasado.

Cerró la puerta, murmurando su despedida a la pequeña Cissy.

  1. _ Nunca_

Miraba Lucius en los ojos cada mañana, tratando de ver en esos algún brillo de sabor nuevo, en la imperecedera esperanza que un día algo pusiera finalmente cambiar.

Pero nunca estaba algo a aliviar las nublas que recaían en su cabeza, nada que tuviera éxito de hacerla realmente sentir amada, vista, _deseada_.

Se refugiaba en los rincones de su mente, segura ya que esos días no iban a concederle el respiro tan ansiado.

Vivía de medio alientos robados al aire circunstante, esperando en vano algo que la robara a ese presente.

Pero no estaba nada. Solo una pálida cara en espera de la incognoscible arte de sobrevivir.

  1. _ Ángel pálido_

Tenía éxito de leer esa cara de palor mortal como si realmente fuera grabado de palabras, como si todos sus pensamientos se transmitieran a su conciencia en el momento en que estaba formulado. Tan horriblemente similar a su padre, tan indigno de un amor que ella en vez seguía ofreciendo, en sacrificio por un pecado antiguo que oprimía Draco sin que él hubiera la mínima culpa.

No le importaba de ser invisible, como esos ángeles en que había quitado de creer.

Ella era un ángel hecho de carne y huesos, de lágrimas y amor. En esos ojos del color del hielo, viajaba hacia costas que nunca iba a tocar. Eran el camino hacia un futuro que finalmente le parecía más cerca.

  1. _ Inmóvil_

Cuando era niña, le parecía que el tiempo fuera el infinito que se escondía detrás el velo de su vida. Siempre esperaba algo, siempre esas nuevas que iban a ser mosaicos de la mujer que iba a ser.

Superado el umbral de sus veinte años, el tiempo ya no había tenido un real sentido por ella. Se habían hecho veinte y cinco, después treinta, después treinta y cinco. Y ella había quitado de cambiar, como si se fuera bruscamente extinta esa quimera que poseía dentro de sí. No había nada más de esperar, solo días penosamente idénticos, y ganas que ya se refugiaban en los rincones más secretos de su mente.

El tiempo ya no tenía sentido.

  1. _ Reloj de arena_

Suspendida.

Como si fuera una insignificante partícula de arena dentro de un reloj de arena roto, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenía éxito de reconocer los caminos correctos de tomar.

En poco tiempo había realizado que en el mundo de ensueño en que se había refugiada, no existía un tiempo exacto para pensar o hablar.

No existía el tiempo, y ella podía seguir vagando en cualquier lugar quisiera, libre de sus cadenas.

Hasta que el tiempo del arrepentimiento no la había bruscamente devuelta a la nuda tierra.


End file.
